In recent years, LEDs used as light bulbs have the advantage of long lifetime. Therefore, such LED light bulbs have the tendency to replace other conventional light sources. LEDs can be applied to various types of lamps, such as traffic lights, street lights, flashlights, and even car headlights.
As to outdoor power supplies for LED lamps, the cost of an outdoor power supply occupies a high proportion of the cost of an entire lamp system, and the cost of a housing and a filling member occupies a high proportion of the cost of the power supply. A common outdoor power supply uses an aluminum extrusion housing and silicone to fill the housing. However, because the cost of the silicone is high, the cost of the entire power supply may become higher.